No Es Mala Idea Enamorarse
by TheCullen'sGirl
Summary: Primer amor. Esas primeras veces que sientes algo por alguien del sexo opuesto. Sientes que harías cualquier cosa por esa persona. Te sonrojas y sientes mariposas en la boca del estómago. Edward y Bella vivirán todas esas experiencias, sin saber exactamente qué tan lejos llevarán ese primer amor. Lo más importante, saber que no es mala idea enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Les vengo con mi primera historia. Se trata del primer amor, esas primeras lindas sensaciones que sientes por una persona del sexo opuesto... yo hablaré de eso en esta historia. Espero les guste y me acompañen hasta el final de éste proyecto.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi beta por ayudarme con esta historia, llegaremos lejos (;**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Lunes 12 de Agosto 2002**

Entré al gimnasio luego de cambiarme para Educación Física. El primer día casi terminaba y no podía estar más contenta con ello; quiero decir, entrar al Instituto no era algo conveniente para una persona como yo. Soy pésima para conocer gente nueva. Hasta ahora, no tengo ningún amigo, pasé tiempo en compañía de mi lonche a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Así o más patética?

Por un momento tuve tantas ganas de llorar, pero me frené en seco… Eso podría arruinar aún más el _gran_ primer día.

El gimnasio comienza a llenarse cada vez más de jóvenes estudiantes de primer año como yo, aunque se nota que tienen mucha mejor vida social que ésta inútil. Miro varios grupos de niñas juntarse y ponerse a charlar animadamente, lo mismo sucede con los niños… No sé quiénes son peores. Durante mi larga vida estudiantil, he sido la víctima número uno de tantas burla. Las niñas me insultan y jalan el cabello pase donde pase mientras que los niños se alejan de mí como si fuese la misma peste y son los maestros de las bromas.

En mi recorrido visual logró notar que un niño me está mirando… No con asco o burla, más bien con curiosidad. ¡Sí, niño! Soy una rara. No me hables.

El entrenador hace pitar su silbato para llamar la atención y a su vez callar a todos. Sonríe con suficiencia escrudiñando a cada uno de nosotros, me pone incómoda cuando llega a mí, aunque sólo son unos segundos.

—Muy bien. Soy el entrenador Clapp… —dice caminando desde un extremo de las bancas al otro—, más vale que se acostumbren a verme la cara porque soy el único profesor de Educación Física del Instituto —advierte y creo haber escuchado un gruñido, me está dando miedo—. Ahora, como su primer día de novatos… he decido que jugarán fútbol soccer para ver qué tan inservibles son en el deporte.

Abrí los ojos impresionada, _pero que maestro más amable_, pienso con ironía. Lo veo caminar hasta una repisa donde se encuentran balones de todo tipo… _¿Cuántos deportes existen en el mundo?_

El entrenador deja caer el balón blanco con hexágonos negros sobre el suelo del gimnasio haciendo pitar su silbato una vez más. _¿Qué tienen los profesores de Educación Física con los silbatos?_ _¿Les excita pitarlos? _

Me levanto de la banca temerosa de lo que puede venir, no soy una amante de los deportes y menos cuando no me pasan el balón. Alcanzó a ver en la distancia a Angela Webber; mi más fiel abusiva, me sonríe enseñando los dientes y me estremezco.

¡Maldita perra!

Nunca olvidaré la broma más cruel que planeó ella. Fue en la hora del almuerzo, les pidió a todos que al momento que entrara, me lanzaran su comida como una bienvenida al mundo de los humanos. Renée me llevó a terapia durante dos semanas; no sirvió de mucho.

El entrenador me colocó en la posición de delantero, no tenía de otra. Como si el mundo me odiase todavía más, Angela estaba en el equipo contrario, era mejor prepararme para la paliza que me espera.

Y no me equivoqué. Apenas comienza el partido, la pelota está cerca de mí, por lo que Angela y su séquito de perras falderas me derriban o colocan el pie haciéndome tropezar. Me duele la rodilla izquierda, y una pronunciada mueca de dolor está instalada en mi rostro, estoy segura que me llevaré más que éste moretón a casa. De nuevo noto al mismo chico observándome. Reparo en su persona notando su cabello cobrizo peinado de forma arreglada y desarreglada a la vez, sus orbes esmeraldas brillantes de inquisición, labios finos color cereza…

Siento un golpe en el costado izquierdo antes de caer abruptamente sobre mi trasero. _¡No te quedes mirando chicos lindos mientras estás en la mira de cuatro zorras!_, me grita mi subconsciente.

Jadeo de agonía al sentir un punzante dolor en el tobillo derecho. El partido es detenido, y no puedo sentirme más humillada. Siento las mejillas calientes de la vergüenza y la gente comienza a rodearme.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —protesta la mano derecha de Angela, Jessica Stanley, cuando el entrenador la regaña por ese empujón completamente innecesario.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Una voz con ligero matiz aniñado llama por completo mi atención… es el chico que me observa con curiosidad, el lindo chico que me observa. Oh. Dios. ¡Un chico me estaba hablando! Me he desmayado, ¿cierto?

Parpadeo sintiendo el dolor en el tobillo… No, estoy despierta.

—Me duele el tobillo —respondo por inercia. El entrenador se acuclilla e intenta tomar mi pie derecho lo que me hace sisear de dolor.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería —indica con voz seria. Mira a mis compañeros de clase y pregunta—: ¿Alguien que quiera ayudar a su compañera?

—¡Yo! —responde el chico lindo—; quiero decir, yo puedo llevarla, no es problema —continúa su parloteo encogiéndose de hombros.

El corazón se me acelera, siento el resto de la cara caliente.

—Muy bien, Edward —acepta el entrenador.

Me ayudan ambos a ponerme de pie y escucho a Angela.

—Pero que dramática… Necesita ayuda, la pobre perra —susurra hacia Jessica y ambas se ríen. Yo agacho la cabeza y me recargo en Edward.

—Voy a cargarte —dice, mirándome convencido.

Comienzo a tartamudear una negativa, pero de pronto me pone un brazo debajo de las rodillas y el otro en la espalda, suelta un largo suspiro y me alza. Abro los ojos asustada, se ve flacucho y débil, yo soy gorda y pesada… ¡Nos vamos a caer! Deja salir un quejido bajo —estoy segura que nadie más lo escuchó—, pero la cosa empeora cuando empieza a avanzar hacia la salida. Siento su andar tambaleante y miro su rostro tornarse rojo; los demás parecen no darse cuenta, ya que el entrenador vuelve a regañar a Jessica y nuestros compañeros dejan de mirarnos. No digo nada. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

Bufa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto ligeramente preocupada, su rostro se ha tornado de rojo a morado.

—Sí, bien —su voz se escucha amortiguada.

—Bájame… Las últimas vacaciones me pasé con la comida y subí de peso —señalo. Me siento más humillada que antes.

Me mira a los ojos y bufando por el esfuerzo me coloca sobre mi pie bueno. Me hace mantener el brazo derecho rodeando su cuello para continuar reposándome sobre él, avanzamos entre mis brincos, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura apretándome contra sí. No me afecta, no me afecta… ¡Bien! Sí me afecta. _Mucho_. Los nervios me invaden la boca del estómago.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa, sorprendiéndome—. Si no fuera un esqueleto, podría llevarte hasta la enfermería en brazos…

—No tienes que ayudarme de todas formas —frunzo el ceño.

¿Por qué habría de ayudarme un chico lindo? Quiero parecer indiferente ante el asunto, pero me descubro a mí misma observándolo detenidamente. Es muy guapo y lindo, con rastros de la pubertad haciendo mella en él, pero se ve más que bien.

De igual forma yo tengo espinillas en varios lugares del rostro y cuello, trato siempre de no reventarlas o traer la cara sucia para que no pase a mayores, y parece que Edward hace lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Sus orbes esmeraldas se posan sobre mí.

—Eres un chico… Los chicos son malos, especialmente conmigo… Además de que he notado que no ayudan a una chica a menos que… —Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta, no quiero terminar la frase… ¿Ilusionarme con un chico? Puede ser lo peor que me puede pasar.

—¿A menos que…?

—Simplemente no lo hacen —rebato, más nerviosa que nunca.

Nos detenemos frente a la puerta que reza "_Enfermería"_, Edward extiende el brazo para tocar y a los pocos segundos una mujer joven abre la puerta con cuidado, sonriendo amable y de manera cálida. Mira el brazo de Edward que me rodea y aprieto los labios.

—Una caída —bromea Edward, la enfermera sonríe.

—No es algo sorpresivo el primer día… Entren.

¿?¿?¿?

Estoy esperando a mamá en una banca frente a la escuela, el timbre de salida ha tocado y tuve la suerte de llegar media hora antes de que comenzara mi última clase. No me gustaba cojear y que la gente me mirase. Eso empeora las cosas. Por suerte no tuve que ver a Angela y su séquito después.

La enfermera y Edward se llevaron una sorpresa al ver moretones en mis piernas; todos a causa de mis tacleadas en Educación Física. Éste último se mostró molesto luego de eso, y agradecí enormemente cuando la enfermera lo mandó a su clase. Se tuvo que ir al aclararle a la enfermera que no era mi novio.

Me sacó de quicio que mi corazón se acelerase cuando se fue.

Renée estaciona a pocos metros de mí diez minutos de espera después, se baja del auto sorprendida de verme cojeando, pero la detengo de ayudarme.

—Puedo sola, mamá.

—¿Qué te pasó? —El matiz de su voz sólo me avergüenza más. Aunque la amo con todo el corazón por ser del tipo mamá osa.

—Una caída en Educación Física —explico rápidamente, no quiero contarle mis problemas… De por sí tiene que arreglárselas con otros dos hijos.

Luego de conseguir meterme a mí misma en el auto insiste en ir a hacerme unas radiografías. Sólo acepto para tranquilizarla. Pone el auto en marcha y nos encaminamos al hospital del centro, dejo caer la mochila a mis pies y me cruzo de brazos mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día, cielo? —pregunta mi madre, cierro los ojos y le hago una mueca a la ventanilla—. Quitando la torcedura, claro está —me miró expectante.

—Humm… bastante bien. —Odio mentirle, pero de verdad no quiero preocuparla— Las clases que tengo me gustan mucho, y todo parece ir bien —concluyo sonriendo ampliamente como parte de mi actuación de niña buena.

—De acuerdo —acepta, pero hace una mueca haciéndome ver que no me cree.

—¿Cómo está Maggie?

El nuevo tema sirve para distraerla.

—Muy bien, puede sostener su biberón por sí misma… ¡Es un avance! Y Seth fue recogido por tu padre, tuvo un buen primer día —relata cual madre orgullosa de sus hijos.

¿Ven? Cómo preocuparla con simples problemas de escuela cuando debe ver por Maggie y Seth.

—Qué alegría —susurro entrelazando las manos sobre mi regazo.

Luego está el tema de Edward. No quiero comentárselo a mamá porque no tiene caso… Los chicos siempre aprovechan cada cosa para burlarse de mí. Ese lindo chico de orbes esmeraldas no logrará nada conmigo, que ni lo piense. Así que… viendo las cosas, no merece la pena gastar saliva por él. No le hablaré, en absoluto.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Eso espero (:**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario puede ser efectuado en un review.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Estoy algo aterrada, el segundo capítulo ha llegado con buenas expectativas de ustedes. Siempre he asegurado que escribo para mí y nadie más, puesto que soy muy restringida en el número de personas que leen algo que me pertenece en todos los sentidos. Aunque, aquí debo poner personajes ajenos, claro está ^-^**

**Gracias Patto, por tus palabras y apoyo este poco tiempo conociéndote, llegaremos lejos, nena (; **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Lunes 18 de Agosto 2003**

—Feliz cumpleaños —me canturrea al oído, aprovecha mi momento de sorpresa para abrazarme.

—¿Qué haces, Ed? —pregunto entre dientes.

Tengo los brazos paralizados, no puedo apartarlo de mí y sí, mi corazón ya reaccionó aceleradamente para mi eterna desgracia. Ha pasado un año y poco desde aquel día en que me ayudó en Educación Física. Ahora, somos grandes amigos. ¿No hablarle? El chico me acosó por semanas hasta que acepté sentarme con él durante el almuerzo.

Pero, claro, con el tiempo no tuvo que obligarme a nada. Yo sola lo buscaba, y cuando lo miraba, mi corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal para luego acelerarse tras cualquier acción que hiciera conmigo.

¡Agh! Lo odio.

—Es tu cumpleaños, sólo te abrazo —comenta mirándome extrañado, la gente comienza a mirarnos—. ¿Qué se siente tener dieciséis al fin? —alza las cejas.

Entrecierro la mirada y le saco la lengua, me molesta cuando se aprovecha de su "mayoría de edad" —cumple años el mes de mayo, y es mayor que yo por tres meses…_ ¡Vaya diferencia!_— para burlarse de mí.

—Cállate —digo enojada, aprieto las correas de la mochila mientras agacho la cabeza sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

—Vamos, Bella. Estoy jugando contigo… Somos amigos, ¿no?

Ese es el problema. Somos amigos. Yo quiero más de él, no una simple amistad. Me gusta, bueno, es más fuerte que gustar… Desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que reacciono por cualquier acto que haga, haciéndome vulnerable ante él.

—Sí, lo somos —sonrío tranquilamente—, pero abusas de nuestra amistad.

Se ríe. Aún entre carcajadas me insta a caminar al interior del Instituto para ir a nuestras respectivas clases; en diferentes aulas. La gente nos ha mirado los últimos meses al vernos unidos, se ha rumorado varios veces que somos novios, pero lo desmentimos. También está el hecho de Angela y su eterno argumento de que Edward me está utilizando. Me doy cuenta puesto que no es mi pareja y no hay nada más que amistad, ella siempre usa las palabras: _te romperá el corazón_.

Al entrar a mi primera clase, localizo a mi gran amiga Alice Brandon. Yo sigo sin creérmelo, pero fue algo que sucedió al comenzar a juntarme con Edward, sus amigos se convirtieron en mis amigos… Y sus novias en mis mejores amigas.

—Buenas días, tórtola —saluda sonriendo.

Me siento a su lado respondiéndole la sonrisa y saco el cuaderno correspondiente a la clase de trigonometría. Me da un codazo, la miro sin entender y luego hace señas con la cabeza hacia mi derecha. Al voltear entra en mi campo visual Jacob Black.

Sus obscuros orbes me están mirando desde su asiento y me estremezco. ¿Qué le pasa a los chicos y sus constantes miradas acosadoras? Ese chico llegó hace cuatro meses y no me deja de mirar sin siquiera hablarme, yo como toda una cobarde no me atrevo a enfrentarlo… Edward me dice que lo ignoré, y eso trato.

—No sé por qué me mira —digo fastidiada, abriendo con brusquedad mi libreta.

—Quizá le gustas. —Se encoge de hombros volviendo la mirada a su propio cuaderno.

—No me ha dicho ni pio, ¿cómo le voy a gustar?

—Yo qué sé…

El profesor entra y dejamos la conversación de lado. Me entró pavor al pensar que le gusto al chico Black, no tengo nada contra él, simplemente que nunca le he gustado a un chico y no me gustaría que fuera el primero.

Me sorprendo anhelando que sea Edward. Sacudo la cabeza copiando los problemas que el maestro escribe en el pizarrón… Unos orbes esmeraldas junto con una sonrisa ladina no dejan que me concentre. Todo es un desastre hasta que la clase termina.

—Te veo en el almuerzo —dice Alice a modo de despedida.

Le sonrío y me encamino a mi siguiente clase.

¿?¿?¿?

Al entrar a la cafetería miro a mis amigos esperándome en nuestra mesa habitual, Emmett sonríe abriendo los brazos en señal de que me espera un gran abrazo y dirijo mi mirada a Jasper para que me salve, pero es tarde. Todos deben festejarme.

—Sean discretos —suplico cuando llego a ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dramática. —Los brazos de Emmett me rodean y me alza unos centímetros del suelo, me agarro firmemente a sus hombros para no caer.

Me suelta y Jasper sonríe también. Ruedo los ojos sin tener alternativa y le respondo el afecto, él usa un apodo más bonito _galletita_; puesto que la primera vez que nos hablamos al sentarme con ellos me ofreció una galleta de nuez.

Rosalie no espera mi aprobación y me abraza con fuerza, niego con la cabeza. A éste paso toda la escuela se enterará que es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Mi turno! —canturrea Alice, rodeándome con sus brazos al momento que me suelta Rosalie.

—Los odio, a todos. —Me siento junto a un Edward sonriente, y arrastra su bandeja de comida para compartirla conmigo.

—Lo he dicho… _dramática._ —Emmett rueda los ojos, sonrío feliz.

Nuestra mesa habitual está arrinconada en el fondo de la cafetería, nadie nos tiene que mirar por casualidad, así que es un alivio darme cuenta que no vieron el intercambio de abrazos. Tomo una papa frita de la bandeja de Edward y la como tranquilamente.

—Está noche es digna de celebración —dice Alice, sus orbes castaños brillando de entusiasmo—. ¿Qué haremos? —Nos mira a todos juntando sus manos.

—Creí que tenían planeado algo —canto entre susurros, me gané una mirada acusadora de todos y sólo me reí de ellos.

—Podemos hacer un maratón de películas en mi casa, estará bien para mis padres.

Jasper se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Alice lo observa transmitiendo tantas cosas a la vez, claramente está agradecida porque ofreció su casa.

—¡Me encanta! —murmuro. Me fascina esa idea.

Aceptan el maratón de películas al saber que me gusta la idea, ¿y cómo no? Quizá veamos las películas que yo quiera por ser la cumpleañera. Esto es algo que me gusta de mi cumpleaños, me siento diosa alabada por sus esclavos. Sonrío abiertamente por mis pensamientos.

—El timbre ha tocado —anuncia Rosalie, enfadada, mientras se levanta de su asiento. La miro tomar su mochila.

—Hay que terminar de ponernos de acuerdo en la salida —Emmett habla ahora. Asentimos.

Él y Jasper se levantan para ir a Literatura. Rosalie se va a Francés.

—Adiós, chicos —se despide Alice, corriendo por su parte a Historia.

La cafetería se vacía y me quedo sentada esperando a que todos se vayan, odio estar atascada en la salida esperando a que la gente se mueva. Edward guarda la bolsa de papitas que no me he comido ya que sabe que me encanta terminarlas en otra ocasión. Una sensación de agradecimiento me invade. Me conoce bien.

—Bien, vámonos. —Se levanta con una sonrisa luego de que todos se vayan.

Caminamos al lado del otro hasta el gimnasio, la mano izquierda me pica por tocar la suya a pocos centímetros… Estar en Educación Física me trae recuerdos del año pasado; cuando lo conocí y creí que dejaría de hablarme… pero fue todo lo contrario. Termino de cambiarme y con paso nervioso me encamino a esperar el comienzo de la clase en mi banca habitual y pocos segundos después se me une Edward.

El entrenador llega y hace el típico silbato para callar a sus alumnos.

—Muy bien, muchachos —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Seré honesto con ustedes, no tengo ganas de ponerles ningún deporte… Así que pueden sacar balones o hacer lo que deseen el resto de la hora… —concluye, luego de eso se sienta en una de las primeras bancas a escribir notas en una libreta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunta Edward, bufo negando con la cabeza.

—_Tú_ ve a jugar lo que quieras, _yo_ debo pensar muchas cosas —murmuro removiéndome en mi asiento puesto que las bancas son incómodas.

—De ninguna manera —ahora él bufa—. Es tu cumpleaños, me quedaré contigo —dice cruzándose de brazos y se recarga en el frío metal de la banca que sigue para mirar las canchas.

La tensión entre nosotros aumenta de poco a poco y me siento extraña, con una inmensa ansiedad invadiendo mi pecho hasta hacerme rodearme el torso con los brazos, siento que me romperé en pedazos. De pronto un brazo blanquizco y larguirucho me rodea los hombros y me acerca a un cuerpo masculino.

El corazón se me acelera. _¡Maldito traidor!_ Siempre bombeando desenfrenado por cualquier cosa que haga Edward.

—No quiero pelear contigo… Ni siquiera sé por qué definí eso como pelear… A lo que quiero ir, es que no me gusta no hablarte, necesito hacerlo, sino me vuelvo loco…

Me rio de su palabrería y mis ojos se posan en los suyos. Detiene las palabras devolviéndome la mirada, sonríe como sólo él puede hacerlo y me siento hipnotizada por el color esmeralda…

—¡Edward e Isabella son novios! —Nuestro gran momento se desvanece cuando el grito de Angela recorre por cada rincón del gimnasio—, se besan sus bocas debajo de un árbol, se pasan el chicle… —El entrenador pita para acallar los gritos de "_asco_" que se comienzan a murmurar.

Frunzo el ceño al sentir la mirada acuosa. Estúpida perra. Me separo de Edward para correr fuera del gimnasio, las burlas no siguen siendo algo que pueda esquivar. Cuando atravieso las puertas estoy lloriqueando… Puedo deducir que es más porque no somos novios que por la burla en sí.

La risa malvada de Angela se reproduce una y otra vez en mi cerebro, atormentándome regresando aquellas primeras bromas que me hicieron faltar varios días. Me seco las mejillas cuando entro al baño de mujeres, me abrazo mientras los sollozos salen sin parar de mi garganta… Ahora utilizan a Edward para lastimarme.

—¿Bella?

Cierro los ojos al darme cuenta que es él, las lágrimas corren con más fuerza. Nada me dolería más que romper mi amistad con Edward, ¿pero realmente tengo opción? Las palabras de Angela me resuenan en los oídos: te romperá el corazón, te romperá el corazón… _¡Cállate!_

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —Aunque me sobresalto al darme cuenta que entró al baño de niñas, lo ignoro—. Ignórala, es una tonta… Quiere que te separes de mí…

—Usará cualquier método para quitarme la felicidad —susurro.

—Y la odio por eso… Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi corta vida de dieciséis años, _no me dejes_. —Me pica el estómago, cantando las últimas tres palabras, provocando mis risas— ¿Ves? Así me gusta, no quiero verte llorar… La perra de Angela no se lo merece —dice sonriendo un poco, su mano sube hasta mi rostro para acariciarme la mejilla.

El corazón se me acelera.

—¿Puedes prometerme algo?

—Lo que sea. —Me gusta el tono de fidelidad que utiliza. Su mano sigue en contacto con mi rostro; siento la conexión caliente y electrizante.

—Promete que siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase…

Parece vacilar un segundo y eso me asustó, demasiado; pero luego, me sonríe al estilo Edward Cullen.

—Lo prometo, Bella.

Me rodea los hombros y me acerca más a él, justo como estábamos antes de que las artimañas de Angela se metieran entre nosotros. Siento mi corazón relajarse y acelerarse a la vez, son algunos efectos que tiene Edward sobre mí, pero… lo quiero.

* * *

**Bien, sé lo que piensan... está va muy rápido. Y lo siento, pero solía _escribir para mí nada más_, además de que avise que sería tipo cronológico.  
**

**De acuerdo, no alargo más el asunto. Quiero agradecer a las chicas que han creído en mí con sólo leer el primer capítulo... debe decir mucho de mi persona, ¿no? Cx Ustedes ya saben si me agregaron o no a favoritos, followers o me dejaron review, por cualquier cosa deben saber que estoy eternamente agradecida. ¡Las amo!**

**Sigue siendo viernes, ¿no? Sino, lo lamento, estoy pegadísima con un libro y se me fue el tiempo volando... a cualquiera le pasa ^-^**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas, traigo nuevo capítulo. No quiero hacer cuento largo, eso mejor en la nota de abajo...**

**Feliz día atrasado para las mamás de allá afuerita. Espero hayan tenido un maravilloso día.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sábado 11 de Octubre 2003**

Me despierto sobresaltada, el corazón acelerado… ¿Qué ha podido interrumpir mi sueño? No estaba soñando nada como de costumbre. Un golpe en mi ventana me pone alerta y noto que es una pequeña piedra. Frunciendo el ceño miro el reloj del despertador dándome cuenta que son las cuatro de la madrugada. Debe ser una broma. Aparto las mantas de un manotazo, estoy molesta… ¿Quién puede interrumpir mi agradable sueño en una fría noche de otoño? Retiro las cortinas lilas de la ventana y la abro, el helado viento me golpea en el rostro. ¡Qué puto frío hace!

—¿Edward? Pero… ¿Qué haces en mi patio trasero?

Lo veo desde el segundo piso, está poco abrigado y me mira con orbes brillantes y una sonrisa que me acelera el corazón. ¿A dónde se ha ido mi enojo? No lo sé…

—Necesito hablar contigo —comenta, las manos escondidos en las bolsas de su pantalón, no entiendo… Él es especialmente friolento y se queja de poca brisa, ¿cuál era el cambio ahora?

—¿No puede esperar a que salga el sol? —Niega con la cabeza—. Te puedes enfermar. —Se encoge de hombros. De acuerdo, no sé puede convencer a los hombres.

Cierro la ventana y camino hasta mi cama para tomar una cobija, tengo tantas preguntas… ¿De qué quiere hablar? ¿Y por qué tan temprano? ¿Sus padres no se asustarán por no encontrarlo acostado? Esme es como mi madre, pero más sobreprotectora aún.

Me doy cuenta que el aliento me apesta; tomó mis pantuflas de conejo y me dirijo al baño con la cobija debajo del brazo. La sorpresa me invadió cuando me di cuenta de que mis padres y hermanos seguían dormidos. Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta para encontrármelo de frente, ruedo los ojos.

—No has tenido que venir… Sé cómo llegar a mi patio trasero —me burlo de él.

Se ríe y extiende los brazos para que le dé la cobija. _Caballeroso_.

—Tú sí que piensas en todo —dice cuando se la doy.

Nos encaminamos al patio trasero y me acerco a una banca que Charlie instaló semanas atrás para comprobar que está fría.

—Pon la cobija encima —ordeno, hace lo que le digo y le ayudo a extenderla bien.

Después nos sentamos y tenemos que quedar pegados para cubrirnos bien impidiendo que nos dé frío. _No corazón, no te aceleres… Maldito._

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto recargando la cabeza contra su hombro. Estoy entrando en calor.

—No he podido dormir bien los últimos días —comenta—, porque le he dado vuelta a tantas cosas… —Se interrumpe, mueve los labios realizando una mueca y me rodea los hombros—. Al principio fue fácil ver la inquietud que me rondaba y no me dejaba en paz, pero decidí escarbar para saber qué tan profundos eran mis sentimientos. —Creo que me dará un paro cardiaco. Su tacto quema… No pienses en eso, no te ilusiones. Me niego a mirarlo, puesto que fácilmente me derrumbaré.

—¿De qué hablas?

La voz me suena baja y temblorosa por los nervios, a pesar del clima, las mejillas se me ponen calientes.

—Creo adivinar que sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —dice con tono suspicaz.

La respiración se me atasco en la garganta a la vez que un dolor ligero se instaló en mi pecho debido a la ansiedad, las manos me tiemblan. Yo imagino que habla de amor, pero puede hablar de cualquier cosa… Cualquiera.

—No lo dices enserio. —Lucho ante las lágrimas, me separo de él, saliendo de la calidez de su cuerpo y la cobija.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de adivinar o mis sentimientos? —Me imita, siguiéndome, alcanza a tomarme de la mano derecha para acercarme con fuerza contra sí. Mis ojos derraman lágrimas aunque me negaba a dejarlo ser, de mis labios escapo un sollozo—. No llores, lo digo con el corazón, tu rechazo no lo podría soportar —murmura acariciándome la mejilla.

—Edward, no juegues conmigo —"_Te romperá el corazón"_—, por favor. Te lo suplico.

Frunce el ceño ante mis palabras.

—Lo digo con el corazón —repite, el matiz de su voz es completamente seguridad y decisión.

Suelta un suspiro, exhalando su aliento en mi rostro, cierro los ojos y siento sus labios pegarse a los míos. Me pega en la nariz durante el camino hacia el beso, pero podía importarme menos. Sus manos me tienen retenida del rostro, siendo completamente innecesario al corresponderle, ¿cómo no? Había soñado con este momento tantas semanas… Mi primer beso, con Edward Cullen, mi primer amigo y ahora mi primer amor. Pego las manos contra su espalda queriendo encontrar más contacto físico. Nuestros labios moviéndose para encontrar el ritmo perfecto… Estoy derritiéndome a sus pies.

De repente, siento _algo_ en el vientre bajo, un bulto extraño que proviene de Edward, parece percatarse de lo mismo ya que rompe el beso y se aleja varios pasos de mí. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos continua grabada a fuego en mi cerebro, pero debo concentrarme.

—L-Lo si-siento. —Me parece lindo su tartamudeo cuando segundos antes parecía llevar las riendas bastante bien.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Lo miro cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aprieta las manos en puños, mueve los labios pareciendo hablar consigo mismo.

—S-Sí, tengo que respirar…

Me rodeo con los brazos luego de que una ráfaga helada me golpeara.

—Quizá deba entrar a mi casa, y tú volver a la tuya —propongo, pero alza la mano deteniéndome y me agarra de la muñeca… Esto comienza a cansarme.

—¡No! Espera, Bella, necesito… saber… —Detiene su para nada descifrable argumento— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Me mira a los ojos y el tiempo se detiene.

¡Esperen! ¿Novios? Subo las cejas sorprendida por el rumbo de las cosas, me está haciendo la otra _gran_ pregunta, puesto que la verdadera _gran_ pregunta tiene relación con el matrimonio.

—¡Sí!

Mando a volar las palabras de Angela que quieren seguir reproduciéndose en mi cabeza. Me lanzo contra Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza, provocando que caigamos sobre el helado pasto del jardín, un quejido sale de sus labios pero sigue sonriendo.

—Lo siento. —Una sonrisa extendió mis mejillas al máximo.

La duda me invadió al estar en silencio, había aceptado muy rápido, pero de verdad lo quería demasiado. Tener la oportunidad de estar con él, como novios, lo sentía igual que volar entre las nubes.

Su mano se alza a la altura de mi rostro y posa algunos mechones que escapan de mi coleta detrás de mis orejas. Cuando retira uno de mi ojo izquierdo, rio con diversión. Edward me regresa la mirada sonriendo ampliamente… Estar así tirados en mi jardín trasero, rodeados por el helado viento madrugador, era para mí de lo más romántico. Suspiro abrazándolo.

—¿De verdad eres mi novia ahora? —pregunta, sobresaltándome al romper en silencio entre nosotros.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De si hablabas en serio. —Lo miro fijamente, me niego a dejar que Angela se meta en mi cabeza ahora.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, más que nunca en mi vida. —Me da su sonrisa marca Edward que tanto me encanta—. Voy a besarte… —Su aliento roza mis mejillas haciéndome cerrar los ojos; esperando su beso hasta que el viento helado azota contra mi espalda haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Quizá debamos entrar a mi casa…

—Edward… Espera, yo…

Sus labios detienen mis palabras, me remuevo un poco provocando que mis piernas se separen, toco partes de su cuerpo que no imaginé tocar de un hombre en mi vida. Suelto un jadeo sorprendido. Puedo apostar que la cara se me ha calentado más que la suya. Permanezco quieta, esperando a que él reaccione.

—Deberías entrar a tu casa —murmura apacible. Sus orbes esmeraldas mirando a todos lados menos a mí directamente—. Sí, es lo mejor. —Aleja las manos de mi cadera y, con todo el cuidado permitido por mis rígidas extremidades, me bajo de su regazo intentando no rozar su… pene.

¡Hasta pensarlo me da pudor! Jamás había besado a un chico por obvias razones —todos burlándose de mí, evadiéndome—, pero con Edward todo es diferente… Nuestras partes íntimas hasta se han tocado. ¿Realmente estaría jugando conmigo? ¿Éste chico de mirada curiosa que me ayudó aquel día en Educación Física? ¿Quién ha insistido tanto en que fuese su amiga… y ahora, su novia? Me muerdo el labio… ¡Por supuesto que no! Sería un año de estarme soportando, y ningún chico lo ha hecho.

Al estar de pie, Edward se sienta en el pasto, con los puños apretados. Yo creo que me encontraría igual de estar en su posición; digo, que a un chico le dé una erección mientras besa a su novia debe ser vergonzoso… Aunque técnicamente yo tengo una "erección" en este momento. No debería estar avergonzado. Creo que todo lo sucedido me ha afectado en el cerebro… Una chica no puede describir su excitación con una erección.

¿Por qué estoy repitiendo tantas veces erección? Erección, erección, erección…

—Debería irme antes de que Esme se enfade conmigo —interrumpe el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo miro y tras hacer una mueca, asiento.

—Puedes regresar… Ya sabes, mis papás te adoran. —Y no mentía. Charlie y Renée lo alaban al soportar a mis hermanos más que yo, estaban siempre al pendiente de que mi amistad con Edward siguiera intacta… Al ser mi único amigo en toda mi vida.

—Es buena idea… Hasta puedo presentarme como tu nov…

—¡No! Quiero decir, esto apenas empieza, necesito saber si llegara a algo. —Parece sonreír a duras penas ante mis palabras, se levanta.

—Por supuesto que llegará a algo. Te haré muy feliz —susurra, se acerca lo suficiente para besarme en la mejilla—. Te lo prometo.

Estoy comenzando a creer que sigo soñando patéticamente en mi habitación… Es un increíble sueño. Estiro mi mano para tomar la suya y el corazón se me vuelve a acelerar, el tacto de su piel contra la mía me vuelve loca y nerviosa, pero se siente muy bien.

—Alice y Rosalie se morirán de la emoción al saber que somos novios —ruego, sin saber que más comentar, se ríe haciéndome sentir nervios en la boca del estómago—. Dime que no estoy soñando…

—Esto es real —dice Edward, haciéndome mirarlo—. Lo que siento por ti es real… No puedo creer que he desperdiciado un año y meses contigo, queriendo tocarte todo el tiempo, besarte y hacerte feliz como tu novio —relata. Odio que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas, pero es lo más lindo que me han dicho nunca.

—Me harás llorar —me quejo golpeando su pecho.

—Lo siento. —sonríe. De pronto me abraza y no hago más que aferrarme a él.

¿?¿?¿?

Salgo de mi habitación a trompicones. Ha llegado, ha llegado. Edward está de pie frente a la puerta principal de la casa y Renée se encuentra a su lado, la barriga de ocho meses de mamá sobresale por debajo de su vestido durazno. No puedo creer que vaya a tener otro hermano —hermana en este caso—, mis padres no pierden el tiempo y Edward y yo funcionamos como niñeras cuando no estamos en clases.

—Mira quién llegó, hija —dice mi madre alzando las cejas en mi dirección. Y eso que no sabe que es mi novio ahora, sino la burla sería peor.

—¡Edward! —La voz de mi hermano Seth irrumpe en la habitación y entra corriendo hacia mi novio, al estar cerca lo jala en dirección a la sala—. ¡Debes ver el nuevo juego que me compraron! —Todo sucede tan rápido, de un momento estoy a punto de abrazar a mi nuevo novio y en otro está jugando videojuegos en mi sala… con Seth.

Mis hermanos me sacan de quicio. Pero sonrío enternecida ante el hecho de que Edward soporte más a mis hermanos que el resto de la familia, además que es divertido verlo jugar con ellos y aguantarlos largas horas mientras que yo no puedo hacerlo sin perder la cabeza. Un punto más a su favor.

Mamá me rodea los hombros, me acerca contra sí y suspira.

—Me gusta mucho ese niño para ti, Bella —comenta logrando hacerme sonrojar—. Bueno, iré por helado. —Su antojo rompe el momento y se va hacia la cocina, no sin antes dejarme un beso en la frente.

Me quedo de pie durante unos minutos, tratando de decidir a dónde voy, pero al final camino a la sala mirando que están recostados en la alfombra frente a la televisión jugando un juego de _Mario_… Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

Charlie está fuera colocando un área de juegos para entretener más a mis hermanos, así que no debe saber aún de la repentina visita de Edward.

Tal vez su juego es demasiado aburrido, tal vez es el hecho de me despertaron a altas horas de la madrugada… pero me duermo. Profundamente. Y no me doy cuenta hasta que Edward me despierta. Parpadeo intentando entrar al mundo de los despiertos y noto que estoy recostada por completo en el sofá.

—¿Debería sentirme culpable? —pregunta, sentándose debajo de mis piernas, me acaricia con delicadeza haciéndome sentir cosquilleos placenteros. Sonríe.

—Mucho —susurro en medio de un bostezo, por suerte logro taparme la boca, miro a mi alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Seth?

—Renée le pidió ayuda para doblar la ropa seca, Maggie está probando el área de juegos que Charlie logró instalar. —Me tallo la cara al sentarme y me acerco para abrazarlo… Aún no sé qué hacen las novias, pero las muestras de afecto entran en ello.

Sonrío cuando sus brazos larguiruchos me rodean dándome una grata bienvenida, tomo una larga respiración desde su hombro derecho y me dejo llenar por su esencia. A shampoo y perfume. Estar así con Edward me sienta más que bien.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Ese chico siempre logra cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos, con sus palabras sólo provoca que las mariposas se extiendan desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta. Es extraño, pero se siente bien. De verdad lo quiero. Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo y poso la vista en sus labios, regresándola a sus ojos esmeraldas, de repente la distancia entre nosotros se acorta y me besa. Primero son cortos besos, casi rozando nuestros labios y permitiendo que nuestros alientos se mezclen. Después, me noto incapaz de separarme más, llevo la mano derecha hacia su nuca y lo pego contra mí.

Enredo las hebras cobrizas entre mis dedos y muevo los labios desesperada, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que besarlo. La lengua parece innecesaria ahora, y me parece bien, puesto que no sé cómo hacerlo. He leído sobre ello en mis libros, pero nunca lo he comprendido. Mi mano derecha está aferrada a su camisa, lo recuerdo puesto que una mano de Edward se posa sobre ésta.

—Bella —susurra, logrando separarnos unos segundos.

—¿Humm?

—No puedo respirar.

Despierto de mi letargo con sus labios y me separo, dejando caer las manos entre nosotros, rio mitad nerviosa mitad avergonzada.

—Lo siento —me disculpo sintiendo las mejillas calientes. No quiero sonrojarme.

—Me ha gustado… —asegura— Sólo déjame tomar aire para poder continuar —dice con burla, volviendo a besarme.

* * *

**Estos niños están llenos de amor, son muy tiernos *-***

**Gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron agregando a favoritos y a followers. Es una alegría que la historia siga siendo interesante para ustedes... bien, lamento la tardanza, cosas de aquí y allá, lo bueno es que regresé.**

**El próximo capítulo iba a ser un Outtake, pero decidí ponerlo en medio para no confundirlas, ¿sí? Será algo demasiado cargado de drama, aunque totalmente necesario para futuros capítulos en la historia. Por cierto, creo que haré un grupo en Facebook para está historia y las futuras, ya que tengo una entre manos (x**

**Muy bien... las chicas que estén interesadas o algo, en Face, ya saben-**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Lo odiaron? Ya saben cómo dejar su opinión.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nos vemos de nuevo. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, gracias por entrar a leer mi historia, debe ser por algo que lo hayan hecho, ¿no?**

**Bien, dejo la ****palabrería para la nota de abajo. Disfruten el capítulo (;**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Lunes 20 de Octubre 2003**

Pongo las manos para interponer el choque de mi cuerpo contra la pared. Antes de siquiera poder darme la vuelta, un jalón en mi cabello me hace mirar el techo, suelto un jadeo a la vez que llevo las manos hacía atrás para intentar alcanzar a Angela.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? —grita en mi oído, sorbo mi nariz mientras el pecho se me mueve desesperado.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—¡Claro que lo sabes!

Las lágrimas comienzan a descender por mis mejillas para cuando me tira al suelo, me quedo mirando debajo sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, estoy adolorida. Las rodillas me arden y sé que la muñeca izquierda salió lastimada por el reciente empujón hacia la pared. Me patea para hacerme caer de costado.

—Te dije que te alejaras de Edward… Él no es para ti, nadie lo es —dijo mordaz, no me atrevo a mirarla—. Te romperá el corazón, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡No lo hará! ¡Ya déjame!

Me levanto como la estúpida que soy, creyendo que me dejaría; al contrario de lo que pienso, coloca su peso sobre mí para recostarme boca arriba con ella sentada en mi estómago, reteniendo mis muñecas con sus manos.

—Te irás cuando te diga… Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Aléjate de Edward… o yo misma romperé tu corazón. —La amenaza sólo logra hacerme llorar más, me remuevo pero acerca su rostro al mío. Intento alejarme con repulsión, provocando que sonría—. ¿Quieres besarme?

El miedo me recorre cada célula del cuerpo. ¡No, no, no! Pataleo y los gritos abandonan mi garganta, la veo sacar la lengua recorriendo con ella mi mandíbula.

—¡No! Angela, déjame… déjame ir, por favor…

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Jessica desde la puerta; vigilando que nadie se acerque.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —le dice ladeando la cabeza—, ahora vigila —ordena, para luego volver la vista a mí—. Eres mi más loca fantasía —susurra besando mi cuello.

Sollozo sin parar, sigo pataleando pero no puedo quitármela de encima, mi celular timbra desde el interior de mi mochila. Abro los ojos espantada.

—Jessica, busca el teléfono de esta perra… Quizá sea nuestro enamorado —murmura relamiéndose los labios—. Como quiero besarte, Bella.

¡Está loca! Jessica logra dar con mi celular y sonríe.

—Es Edward —canturrea.

—Sujétale las manos. —Angela me tapa la boca al tiempo que grito y contesta—. ¿Hola? Oh, Edward… ¿Cómo estás? —hace una pausa, sonriendo ampliamente—, ¿quién es Bella? ¿Yo? Yo no le hice nada… Humm, me colgó. —Frunce el ceño, lanzando el celular lejos, la respiración se me acelera y las lágrimas son imparables.

—¿Qué haremos con ella?

—Su novio es muy grosero, así que le mandaremos un mensaje con nuestra zorra favorita. —Quita la mano fuera de mi rostro, pero su otra mano me da una cachetada. Me muerdo el labio reprimiendo un quejido de dolor.

Para cuando me da otra cachetada, la puerta se abre abruptamente. Mis ojos viajan hacia el nuevo visitante, dando con Edward, que miraba de manera encolerizada a mis agresoras.

—Suéltenla, ¡ahora! —La voz de Edward retumba en el baño y se aproxima hasta Angela para tomarla de los hombros y derribarla hacía el suelo—. No te le vuelvas a acercar… o no respondo. —Sus ojos se posan sobre mí, mostrando dolor.

Me ayuda a levantarme y rejunta mi celular para meterlo en la mochila, tanto Angela como Jessica están con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Nadie nunca me había defendido así. Edward me abraza por los hombros y me saca de la habitación, no sin antes darles una última mirada amenazadora.

—Oh, Bella… Lo siento tanto… ¿Bella? —Sus manos me toman del rostro—. Mírame, por favor —suplica, limpia las lágrimas que he dejado salir y aunque poso la mirada en él, no lo puedo ver con atención. No puedo guardar esos detalles que tanto me gusta mirar de su rostro.

Repentinamente la mente se me nubla, ya no siento el cuerpo, la vista se me distorsiona y por más que escuché voces a mi alrededor, me es imposible identificarlas.

¿?¿?¿?

Despierto sin saber dónde estoy, debo haberme quedado dormida. Llegaré tarde a clase. Intento levantarme, pero me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi habitación, sino en un hospital, conectada a cables. Me asusto, debo estar soñando, no puede estar pasando.

—¡Has despertado, cariño! —La voz de mi madre me alerta, me volteo para mirarla y niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hago en un hospital? —pregunto, resignándome a recostarme en la cama, los cables me impiden moverme.

—Fuiste agredida, en la escuela. Estuviste inconsciente por seis horas… Nos diste un gran susto, mi amor. —Se levanta del pequeño sofá para acercarse a mí, lo hace con gran esfuerzo por su abultada panza de embarazada—. Pero, ya estás bien… —Se sienta junto a mí para abrazarme.

No, no, ella no debe preocuparse… Es malo para mi hermana. El corazón se me acelera mientras intento poner mis pensamientos en orden. ¿Agredida? Siempre he sido agredida, pero no para llevarme a un hospital, he sabido tranquilizar a mis padres y guardar en el fondo el dolor y la soledad.

Edward entra a la habitación, se ve sorprendido de verme despierta en brazos de mi madre y tiene en las manos un sándwich y un jugo. Sonríe un poco acercándose a nosotras. Renée se percata de su presencia, alejándose de mí apenas.

—Hola, Bella —saluda—. Te traje algo de comer… Supuse que estarías hambrienta. —se dispuso a dejar mi almuerzo en mi regazo.

—Este caballero no se ha separado de ti por más que Esme intentó persuadirlo, también debo agregar que de no ser por él… quien sabe dónde estarías, cariño. —Renée besa mis cabellos rizados y se levanta de la cama—. Debo ir a tranquilizar a tu padre y obligarlo a que me lleve a comer. —Sonríe, sé que lo hace para dejarme a solas con Edward, aunque me gusta la idea, quiero pedirle que se quede.

—Yo la cuidaré, Renée —promete Edward.

Nos quedamos solos, quiero preguntarle tantas cosas… Me es difícil formular las palabras correctas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su mano va lentamente hacía la mía, no me muevo queriendo que él me tome de la mano. Lo hace, siento un remolino en la boca del estómago.

—Supongo que bien… pero, no recuerdo la agresión de la que habla mi madre.

Frunzo el ceño y él me imita al escucharme, ladea la cabeza mirándome con atención. Puedo relatar la agresión que quiera, sin embargo, mi último pensamiento antes de despertar fue irme a acostar preparándome para el inicio de semana. Ni siquiera sé si es el mismo día, mamá mencionó algo sobre estar inconsciente seis horas, pero no me dijo nada más.

—¿No recuerdas que Angela te agredió en los baños de la escuela junto a Jessica? —niego con la cabeza.

—Me han agredido siempre… Empujones, jalones… Moretones y rasguños han sido resultados de todas esas experiencias con ellas; pero no, no recuerdo haberlas visto desde el viernes —comento dándole un apretón a su mano de dedos largos y delgados.

—¿No recuerdas esta mañana?

—Haces bastantes preguntas —me quejo tapándome los ojos con la mano libre, me empieza a dar dolor de cabeza—. Así que es lunes… —digo, en un vago intento de cambiar de tema. Edward se muestra estupefacto.

—Debería decirle a los doctores. —Rompe nuestro contacto físico y no puedo detenerlo antes de que salga de la habitación.

¡!¡!¡!

_La doctora Zafrina se sorprendió cuando le conté que Bella no recordaba la agresión que había sufrido en la mañana. Mi novia me miró amenazadoramente cuando comenzaron a chequearla, pero nada me haría arrepentirme. Sólo recordarla tirada en el suelo recibiendo las cachetadas de Angela me hacían enfurecer, sentir punzadas de ira en la cabeza… ¡Quería hacerle pagar caro! No obstante, la voz de mi madre me detuvo de hacer algo peor… me vi incapacitado de defenderla más._

_Lo único que pude hacer, fue empujar a Angela lejos del regazo de Bella, gritarle una amenaza y sacar a mi novia de allí. Me sentí morir cuando comenzó a delirar y terminó por desfallecer entre mis brazos. La impotencia seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo._

—_Isabella ha desarrollado lo que medicamente conocemos como amnesia psicógena… En este caso, es de causa orgánica, fue sin lesión neurobiológica. No presenta pérdida de identidad ni nada parecido. Así que lo atribuimos a que su inconsciente borró el recuerdo de la agresión fuera de su memoria, con la intensión de olvidarlo por completo… Un mecanismo de defensa. Puede que nunca recuperé esta mañana. —Fueron las palabras de la doctora Zafrina._

_No sabía cómo afrontar algo así, quiero decir, Bella sin querer había borrado de su cabeza pequeños recuerdos… y yo no podría olvidarlo como ella._

—_Algunos doctores, y me incluyo, creemos que la amnesia psicógena es un acto de auto-conservación… Una alternativa a medidas más drásticas. Puede que la agresión fuera demasiado para Isabella, y de no haberlo olvidado… hubiera recurrido al suicidio._

_Imaginar a Bella queriendo suicidarse me hacía sentir… molesto. No quisiera perderla. Quizá, el hecho de la amnesia fuera algo bueno para sí. Pero ya no sé cómo interpretarlo. Sus sentimientos siguen iguales hacía mí, sigue queriendo que la toque y que la bese. Cuando le pregunté qué pensaba al respecto me sonrío a duras penas y me contó que le agradecía a su inconsciente que lo hiciese, que había tenido suficiente antes de que yo llegara a su vida… que quizá no lo hubiera soportado._

_Temblé al recordar de nuevo las palabras de la doctora._

_Esme insistió tanto en que fuese a casa, que al final junto a mi _linda_ novia lograron hacerme ir. Ahora estoy tomando una larga ducha, preparándome mentalmente para lo que pueda venir el día de mañana. Suspiro, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el agua me golpeé en la cara. _

_Bella va a ser dada de alta mañana o pasado mañana cuanto mucho._

* * *

**¿Ven? Les dije, drama. Era necesario para el futuro, aunque en realidad tenía pensado dejarlo como un Outtake... pero al final decidí ponerlo en medio. Además, se tuvo un pequeño EPOV, quizá haya más en futuros capítulos, ¿les gustaría?**

**¿Qué les pareció? Pueden hacérmelo saber en un Review (;**

**Ya he hecho un grupo para ésta historia y las que vengan, las que se quieran unir en Facebook pondré el Link en mi perfil. A partir de éste capítulo comenzaré a poner adelantos y demás.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, después de bastante tiempo..., lo sé, me tarde demasiado, pero fueron cosas (una tras otra) que me fueron impidiendo actualizar. El principal, mi laptop dejó de conectarse a internet. Segundo, la escuela. Sé que me entenderán por el simple hecho de que también las consume algo en su vida. Pero lo importante es que ya volví, no quiero distraerlas con mis otros problemas. ¡Disfruten! Gracias Patto, chica te amo y me alegro encontrarte aún a mi lado (;**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Lunes 17 de Noviembre 2003**

Miro con nerviosismo la puerta, esperando y esperando, pero nada sucede. Doy vueltas de un extremo de la pared al otro, con la mirada aún en mi objetivo. Maggie y Seth están arriba, completamente ajenos a lo que sucede. Yo no puedo concentrarme en la tarea. Así que he decidido esperar abajo; que ha sido más angustioso.

Escucho el motor de un auto enfrente y abro la puerta abruptamente, mirando como Edward desciende del Mercedes de Esme.

—¡Hola, cariño! —saluda mi suegra… Por fin decidimos, o más bien yo, hacer pública nuestra relación. Nuestras madres se habían vuelto locas—. En cuanto llegue al hospital, te llamo para avisarte cómo está Renée, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Edward ya está a mi lado y se despide de su madre con un levantamiento de mano. Luego, voltea hacía mí con una amplia sonrisa. He podido hacer que el mal recuerdo de hace casi un mes comience a desvanecerse de su mente.

—¿Estás lista para soportarme toda la tarde? —pregunta, tomándome de la mano, sonrío feliz por sus palabras.

Antes de que pueda contestar, un golpe en el piso superior alerta de la presencia de mis hermanos. Mi sonrisa se amplía malévolamente.

—¿Tú estás preparado para ser niñera?

Rueda los ojos y cuando me besa, todo deja de tener sentido. Mis manos van directamente a su camisa para retenerlo y respondo al beso con desesperación. Sus manos de dedos delgados y largos se meten debajo de mi blusa para tocar algo de piel, la respiración se me acelera y me pego más a su cuerpo. Subo la mano por el cuello de su camisa hasta la nuca para enredar hebras de su cobriza melena entre mis dedos.

—Me gusta tu cabello —susurro cuando nos separamos un poco, vuelvo mis talones sobre el suelo y quedo más baja en estatura. Su metro sesenta y ocho es un poco intimidante, pero me siento segura cuando sus brazos me rodean; justo como ahora.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, deberías dejártelo crecer… Así tendrías una maraña de enredado cabello como yo. —Dejo un beso corto sobre sus labios y me doy vuelta para subir las escaleras.

—No, gracias. Creo que iré después a recortarme un poco. —Lo veo pasarse la mano por su cabello, alborotándolo apenas.

—¿Recortarte las puntas? —Suelto una pequeña carcajada—, sonó muy de mujer —digo deteniéndome a mitad de las escaleras. Entrecierra la esmeralda mirada.

—Como sea —bufa—. No me apetece batallar con mi cabello, el tuyo da para hasta tres personas. —Toma un mechón de mi cabello ondulado y esponjado, una mala combinación para alguien como yo. Eso les dio ventaja a mis abusadores para jalonearme aún más.

Recuerdo a Angela, que desapareció de la nada luego de que regresé a la escuela, dado que me concedieron la alta y aceptaron mi negación a un tratamiento contra… mi amnesia funcional. Algo así. Estaba feliz con no recordar la última hazaña de Angela. Jessica me evita en los pasillos y al ver a Edward sale corriendo cual cobarde, sólo me encojo de hombros y finjo no conocer a nadie, mi novio lo acepta al verme bien.

Tuvimos que retener a Alice y Rosalie de preparar una venganza contra Angela y Jessica, los chicos se mostraron molestos, pero Edward pudo contenerlos. Sé que estaban molestos. Pero, yo me veía incapacitada de estancar enojo dentro de mí. Eso me gasta energía y tiempo. La doctora Zafrina les dijo a mis padres que con las burlas pude haberme inclinado hacía el suicidio, creen que no los escuché, ya que no comenté nada al respecto… Nunca pensé en quitarme la vida luego de tantos años en mi miserable vida escolar. Los pelos se me ponen de punta al considerarlo… No podría hacerlo.

—Vuelves a perderte en un mundo lejano —dice Edward, despertándome de los recuerdos—. Debías contestar ingeniosamente a mi comentario… ¿Qué tanto piensas?

—En nada. Vamos con Seth y Maggie. —Tomo su mano para terminar de subir las escaleras y encontrar a mis hermanos intentando esconder los rastros de la lámpara rota.

¿Cómo lo hicieron? Ni ellos pudieron darme una explicación, pero preferí dejarlo para cuando Charlie y Renée estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos. Si es que podían reparar en una simple lámpara al ser padres de nuevo.

—De verdad lo siento —se disculpa Seth por tercera vez. Lo miro reprimiendo una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le sacudo el cabello para molestarlo, pero sigue preocupado.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —pregunta Maggie siendo cargada por mi novio.

Ahora no puedo reprimir la amplia sonrisa que estira mis labios.

—Tendremos que llevarla al hospital, quizá allí puedan ayudarla —relata Edward en respuesta, le saco la lengua.

—Yo termino de rejuntar. Vayan con Edward a ver una película —indico, agachándome al lado de los pedazos cerámicos. Renée odiaba está lámpara, quizá no lo vea tan malo.

Escucho que salen de la habitación, Seth sigue disculpándose mientras bajan las escaleras. Me levanto para ir por el recogedor, la escoba y el pequeño bote de basura que está en el baño. Por suerte, los niños estaban jugueteando en la habitación de invitados, donde no hay alfombras. Barro con cuidado los pedazos pequeños y los grandes los echo al bote yo misma. Me muerdo el labio fuertemente al sentir dolor en la palma de la mano y noto una ligera cortada, pero la sangre comienza a brotar rápidamente.

—Demonios, demonios. —Corro hacía el baño abriendo la llave del agua para no chorrear sangre en el piso y abro el gabinete de vidrio para localizar una gasa.

—¿Estás bien?

Miro a través del espejo a mi chico, hago una mueca negando con la cabeza, se acerca hasta ver la sangre en el lavabo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta abriendo los ojos impresionado, se pone a un lado de mí y toma el alcohol.

—No, no… ¡no! —Me alejo de él, asustada—. Así está bien, no creo que se infecte… Sólo ponme la maldita gasa… —murmuro mirándolo a los ojos.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. —Rueda la mirada—. ¿Qué te pasó? —repite, cierra la llave del agua y con papel higiénico me cubre apenas la herida para hacerme sentar en el inodoro.

—Un malvado pedazo de la estúpida lámpara me cortó, ¿contento?

Estoy molesta. ¡Y no sé por qué! Intento abrir el paquete de la gasa, pero me lo impide, veo en sus orbes esmeraldas la determinación de limpiar bien mi herida. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y extiendo la mano hacía él; está hincado frente a mí.

—No llores, cariño —susurra compasivo, me acaricia la mejilla secando una lágrima derramada. Me ordeno no mirarlo.

Soy una cobarde. Siseo un poco cuando pasa el algodón con agua oxigenada por mi palma, me muerdo el labio sacudiendo mi rodilla intentando pensar en otra cosa. Entonces, una mano de Edward se sostiene en mi muslo, acariciándome la mitad de la pierna… La respiración se me acelera y siento que me arrancaré el labio en cualquier momento.

—Ya está —indica, separándose de mí.

Frunzo el ceño, cosquilleos siguen invadiendo mi intimidad mientras intento asimilar lo que acaba de suceder. Se levanta "alagándome" por lo valiente que he sido al soportar todo. Al final se va para ver como siguen mis hermanos.

Esme me llamó. La única noticia que me tenía era que mi hermana todavía no nacía y que mi madre estaba bien. Eso me tranquilizó. Últimamente he leído demasiado sobre los riesgos durante el embarazo… Edward me reprende por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

A las siete de la tarde, Maggie está tomando su siesta mientras Seth juega videojuegos. Edward es el responsable de eso. Yo aún estaría intentando dormir a mi hermana y tendría al otro revoloteando a mi alrededor; terminarían sacándome de quicio, haciéndome llorar de la desesperación.

No puedo dejar de pensar en los estremecimientos que me invadieron cuando Edward me tocó la pierna. Todo es más intenso. Ni siquiera se ha atrevido a tocar mis bubis. A veces me siento rechazada, pero luego viene la sensación de respeto. Él es todo un caballero, Esme siempre ha procurado que sea de esa manera, o es lo que he visto este año y pico.

Mientras nos ponemos a hacer la tarea, no puedo evitar mirarlo, parece tan indiferente luego de lo que me hizo en el baño. Estoy resolviendo problemas de Trigonometría; dibujando los respectivos triángulos, pero me cuesta resolver los cosenos.

—Edward —lo llamo, provocando que levante la vista de su tarea de Historia—, ¿me explicas? —Agito mis pestañas para hacerlo reír, y lo logro.

—Si tú me haces el favor con la segunda guerra mundial. —Se acerca a mí y toma mi cuaderno, sabiendo que claramente lo ayudaré. Mueve los labios leyendo los problemas—. El coseno de doscientos veinticinco grados es igual al coseno de ciento ochenta grados más cuarenta y cinco grados… que es negativo coseno cuarenta y cinco grados… el resultado es negativo de la raíz de dos sobre dos —explica apuntando el procedimiento en mi cuaderno.

Para mí, había hablado en otro idioma. Lo miro ladeando la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Repara en mi persona y sonríe al verme la expresión.

—¿Quieres que los resuelva mientras contestas mi cuestionario? —asiento a su sugerencia, aunque me explique mil veces terminare reprobando el examen final.

—Mi novio es un nerd —le digo al cuaderno de Edward, me rio suavemente y miro la primer pregunta.

_¿En qué años se llevó a cabo la segunda guerra mundial?_ Bufo, esto estará fácil.

Apenas comienzo a poner el año que comenzó cuando siento los labios de Edward besar mi cuello, está a mi lado derecho y su mano se aferra a mi costado. Los cosquilleos se alojan en mi vientre bajo, cierro los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada, tu novio _nerd_ no hace nada —responde a penas separando los labios de mi piel.

—Era una broma —digo sonriendo, la mano de Edward acaricia sobre la blusa, pero parece que no tengo ropa por las sensaciones que me recorren, sus dedos largos y delgados están debajo de mi pecho—. ¿Acaso quieres meterme mano? —bromeo.

Se congela por completo y me aterra la idea de haberlo asustado.

—No, perdona… —Aparta las manos e intenta alejarse, pero lo agarro con fuerza de la camisa, estirándola al detenerlo.

—Está bien, Edward —susurro, siempre me asusta cuando se aleja… Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que me dejara—. De verdad —lo obligo a recostarse sobre el suelo.

Sus orbes esmeraldas me miran fijamente al momento que me subo en su regazo separando las piernas a cada costado de su cuerpo, mis labios viajan a su barbilla. Estoy temblorosa ya que no sé muy bien cuál pueda ser su reacción, así que me arriesgo. Se queda quieto con los brazos a la altura de su cabeza; justo donde yo los puse, pero no me toca ni nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Nada. —Su voz parece estrangulada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Claramente te pasa algo…

—No me siento bien acá abajo.

Aprieto los labios para no reír, lo último que quiero es que crea que me burlo de él. Parpadea mucho y se remueve incómodo.

—¿Quieres estar sobre mí? —pregunto, mordiéndome el labio.

—No sé… Eso creo… —dice apenas audiblemente.

Me bajo de su regazo y me recuesto en el suelo, Edward se pone de costado mirándome fijamente, parece vacilar. La duda de por qué no quiere que esté sobre él me llena por completo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—Bésame. —Suena a súplica, puede ser tomada así, nada más quiero insinuarle que estoy bien y segura con él.

Edward me mira, sonríe un poco y me besa a penas. Luego sube la vista hacia la puerta de mi habitación haciendo aparecer a Seth, con los ojos casi cerrados, frunce el ceño al vernos.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Estamos descansando un poco —responde Edward. Se levanta para acompañar a mi hermano a su habitación.

—Buenas noches —se despide Seth.

Hago un levantamiento de mano para despedirlo.

—No te golpees con el marco de la puerta, eh —advierto riendo un poco. Aún estoy en la burbuja en la que puedo subirme al regazo de Edward y besar su barbilla.

Después de algunos minutos sola, él regresa. Tiene la cabeza baja y me avisa que Seth se ha dormido ya, con sólo pegar la cabeza en la almohada… Suena a algo típico de él.

Me levanto del suelo hasta acercármele y sonrío.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada… No tiene caso recordarlo. —Sus manos van hacia mi cintura para acercarme contra su cuerpo, roza mis labios—. Tal vez debamos dormirnos ya —propone, pero no quiero, no cuando quiero algo más.

—¿No te apetece continuar con lo de hace rato? —Lo miro a los ojos notando falta de brillo en ellos, sabiendo que la negativa se acerca—. Olvídalo, me haces sentir una puta más fácil que la tabla de uno… No quiero rogarte —digo tajante. El tono de voz brusco brotó sin que lo quisiera.

—Lo siento.

—Déjalo, ya. —Tomo uno de mis pijamas con estampados de mariposa y me encamino a mi baño—. Puedes cambiarte mientras estoy dentro —indico sin mirarlo.

Regresar a mi habitación es difícil, puesto que me siento molesta, aunque realmente no entiendo por qué. No quiero a Edward sólo para eso. Dormirá en mi casa debido a que nuestros padres pasarán la noche en el hospital, se supone que debemos dormir separados, pero romperemos un pedazo de su confianza para estar más tiempo juntos.

Me subo sobre la cama a un lado de él, a penas y me mira; aunque yo noto su camisa de _Metallica_ y su pantalón de franela, no sé si debo acercarme para abrazarlo u otra cosa. Hago una mueca dándome cuenta que parecemos un par de esposos peleados. Por lo que lo abrazo fuertemente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Odio pelear, o lo que sea que hacemos —murmuro contra su cuerpo, mi cabeza descansa feliz sobre su pecho, a la vez de que sus brazos me rodean.

—Yo también. —Deja un beso entre mis cabellos.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Suelto un suspiro pretendiendo dormir, pero de pronto siento que su mano baja hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa de estampados—. Sí, amo los estampados de corazón y mariposa. —Y se mete debajo de la tela, tocando algo de piel. El shock me invade. Permanezco quieta mientras sus dedos suben y bajan por mi costado.

—Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo —susurra.

Claramente, me quedo callada. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza para evitar hacer soniditos de puro gusto, la manera en que me está tocando comienza a obsesionarme con sus dedos largos y delgados. Uno de los dedos alcanza a tocar mi seno izquierdo y se detiene en seco, no uso brassier para dormir; regla básica femenina.

—Hay que dormirnos —digo en voz baja. Saca su mano de debajo de mi blusa y me pega más contra su cuerpo. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que vamos muy apresurados, hemos estado juntos como novios poco más de un mes.

Parpadeo al notar de repente que nuestros rostros están cercas.

—¿Vas a besarme?

—Ajá… —Sus labios me besan, con ternura y delicadeza.

Mis labios se abren levemente para darle a nuestras lenguas algo de espacio para tocarse. Seguimos siendo nuevos en ese tema, su aliento parece cargado de menta por la pasta de dientes y aprovecho su sabor.

Luego de un largo rato —me parece una hermosa eternidad— nos separamos, tengo los ojos cerrados con fuerza queriendo repetir la sensación de sus besos. Escondo la cara en su cuello para dar por finalizada la noche.

El timbre del teléfono me sobresalta. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Lo escuchaste también?

—Sí —Volvió a timbrar—, definitivamente sí.

La noche no parece querer terminar.

Me levanto apresurada para correr escaleras abajo, corro con suerte en el último escalón al alcanzarme a sostener del barandal. Lo tomo rápidamente.

—Residencia Swan —contesto, esperando que sea Esme.

—Hija, soy yo. —La voz de mi padre me sorprendió, me siento en el sofá de tres plazas con el miedo invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo—. La bebé ya nació —dice alegre.

—¡Qué gran noticia! ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Ella está estupendamente, aunque asegura que Tanya es la última hija que tendremos… Estoy de acuerdo con ella —relata, pero un detalle me toma desprevenida.

—¿Llamaron a mi hermanita Tanya? —casi le grito a mi padre.

—Hey, tranquila. Habíamos estado hablándolo mucho… Es un lindo nombre —contraataca Charlie, no debo ponerme histérica… Es sólo que no me gusta.

—Lo bueno es que nació sana y bien —intento desesperadamente cambiar el tema para que mi padre no me regañé todavía más.

—Sí, eso es lo más importante… ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya se durmió Edward? Están durmiendo en cuartos separados, ¿no? —interroga. Por supuesto, nada más quiere saber si estamos respetando las "reglas de la casa".

—Sí, papá, estate tranquilo —murmuro entre dientes. La incomodidad me recorre; a veces me sucede eso con mis padres—. Debo regresar a dormir, mañana hay escuela y tengo que alistar a Maggie y a Seth temprano.

—Humm, está bien, Bella. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Buenas noches, papá. Saluda a mamá de parte de los niños, Edward y yo —sonrío.

Extraño a Renée, quiero verla levantada haciendo de comer para estar en paz conmigo misma.

—Lo haré, dulces sueños.

Cuelgo el teléfono y no me sorprendo al ver a Edward parado al pie de las escaleras, trata de estar conmigo en momentos que sabe me son difíciles.

—Renée está bien —comento, levantándome del sofá.

—Es una gran noticia… Así que, Tanya, eh —Ruedo los ojos haciéndole reír—, no es tan mal nombre.

—Claro, hay peores —implico irónica, acepto su afecto de tomarme la mano y frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es sólo que algunas veces me es difícil asimilar que somos novios. —Me muerdo el labio. Sonríe exclusivamente para mí.

—También me es difícil asimilarlo —admite.

Al negarme a decir algo más, subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación, supongo que ahora sí puedo decir que la noche ha acabado. No más toques inocentes dentro de la cama ni más besos, simplemente nos acostamos abrazados y cierro los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Así, en esa perfecta noche de invierno, dormiré por primera vez entre sus brazos. Es ahí donde quiero estar siempre, cada día de mi vida… Casada, con hijos, hasta que la muerte me separe de él… Y puede que inclusive después de ello.

* * *

**No he respondido aún los reviews del capítulo anterior por obvias razones, la cosa de la laptop me pasó poco después de actualizar el cuarto capítulo..., fue un tormento.**

**Cuando responda los de este capítulo, les cumplo.**

**Para las que aún no se unen al grupo en Facebook, está en mi perfil ^^**

**Las amo chicas, me alegra que leyeran este capítulo y continúen conmigo en este camino hacia el final.**

**Bien, nos seguimos leyendo, adelantos en el grupo. Por cierto, mi cuenta de Face también está en mi perfil (; ¿Ok? De acuerdo.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
